


Masks and Thoughts

by testedcyberneticz



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Bc of hyapathia, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maybe OOC, Orik has issues tm, i guess, implied PTSD, implied insomnia???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Most of the adventure of Quest but seen via Orik's pov and his thoughts and stuff I guess.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Masks and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS MIGHT BE OOC WHOOPS... there's also notes after explaining some things so b sure to check that out.. Anyway Orik has so much potential holy shit

Hiding your face behind a mask was usually not considered an ok thing to do. Not morally, of course. But more or less there was always a reason for why someone would be so admandant on hiding their face, and usually that reason stemmed from something negative in some shape or form. Of course, some people could simply enjoy the feeling of wearing a mask. Despite being uncommon, it could happen. 

But, in the end, Orik was not one of those people. Was hiding his face healthy? Probably not. Was purposely hiding his face _away from other people_ healthy? That wasn't debatable, it's not. Plain and simple. And yet, he did it anyway. And he knew well he probably shouldn't be, but he did. Because showing his face was _Hell_ of a lot scarier than just keeping the mask on, for a wide multitude of reasons. 

So far, no one in the group he had newly joined asked about his mask. He hoped it would stay that way. Of course, hope was much different from reality usually. As in, the moment he switched to a different mask to attack, he felt every chance of questions being avoided to be thrown to the side. It was obvious to anyone with a single eye that he was trying to hide his face. Using magic just to change his mask instead of simply putting it on with his hand? That was beyond suspicious. 

"Can I ask about your... Magic." Questioned the short alchemist before him with nothing but suspicion in her voice. There it was. 

"Go ahead." He said with a smile that he hoped didn't look like plastic as much as it felt. 

"What kind is it." She sounded tense. 

"Not any you know of. It's rather old." 

"..." 

-

Hearing that word again made him feel sick. Anyone who knows about the thing would feel the same, but for him, it was something he hated remembering encountering. And knowing that this alchemist knew what it was, seeing how she acted in just a few words, this was one of the worst people to be seeking after it. 

And yet, all too common. People who looked in the legends, that were admittedly somewhat skewed to make the situation sound not as devastating yet more heroic. People who wanted that kind of power, only to be betrayed by how well it's hidden and how the only person who knows where it's hid is long dead. Betrayed upon the realization that they could never use that kind of power. That is, if they even ever did have that realization. 

There was, of course, a reason why in legends it was always called the heart, and never the true name. 

"Your fox-headed friend sure seems to know what it's about." He honestly had no idea what expression he just made when he heard that name. But, he thanked _quite literally every god there is_ that she didn't recognize him. The situation would worsen ten-fold, and he wasn't exactly excited about the concept of being interrogated by an obvious megalomaniac. An interrogation that could easily devolve into spilled blood, if he had to take a guess on what could happen. 

Either way, as he heard her words continue on, with each word his hand got gradually more tight around the handle of his blade. 

-

The death of someone you deeply care about is always hard hitting. Age never numbed it. It never could. He understood somewhat but... This was definitely different. Despite his long years, he hadn't exactly ever actually witnessed someone commit _suicide_. His concern grew when Tarah and Thayne's reactions to it were so... _Calm_. Sure, maybe it wasn't actually so, just maybe, but the entire event definitely seemed like it. 

And Copernica definitely acted and felt the part. There had been a long time of comforting from Armilly and Galleo, that was for sure. Her composition hadn't lasted too long, and it made complete sense that it wouldn't. Witnessing that, especially someone so close to you, of course it would hurt that badly. 

At one point, she now sat away from the rest, alone. Which in the end made sense due to quite literally everything. It was late at night as well. But none of them really felt the want to sleep considering the events of that day. He was used to a lack of sleep so it didn't bother him much in the end. 

He overheard the twins talking to the merchant, and Galleo seemed to be doing... Whatever he even was doing, Orik couldn't tell. He was weirdly active considering the time. At least everyone else was relaxing, even _Armilly_. That said, Armilly was directly right by him, and doing pretty well considering the events of that day. Then again, it was clear she was the type to try her best to be positive as soon as possible. 

They would be getting close soon. He felt guilt build up inside him, but he couldn't tell them yet, especially not now.   
-

He was not surprised when he had found his mask to be stolen. That was, because he knew exactly who did it. It was no coincidence once those two children joined them, that his mask was gone the moment they took a break. He wasn't really mad, if he was being honest. They're children, after all. 

But he was not one to miss his chances. 

"May I please have my mask back?" Orik asked. 

"Why would I have it? Did you lose it or something?" Tarah shot back without facing him. She was a good liar and actor, he'll give her that. 

"You very obviously do, no offense." The rabbit-lookalike let out a sigh. 

"Fine, heeEEERE OH MY- WHAT THE _HELL_?!" Tarah's voice went from anger to fear in a manner of seconds. He didn't expect that much of a reaction when he chose this mask, it wasn't that scary. And then, it hit him that this actual literal child had probably never seen anything like this. Of course it was terrifying. He had tried to get a small shock, not making a child yell. 

"I... Is it that bad?" 

"I CAN'T SEE WHAT EXPRESSION YOU'RE EVEN MAKING UNDER THERE! IT'S CREEPY!!!" Okay, he really didn't expect this reaction. She didn't seem scared of other things, maybe he accidentally struck a nerve. 

"You can if you give me my mask back." That was the day when a tinkerer, a knight, an alchemist, and two thieves got to hear the noise of someone throwing a mask at someone's face while they wear another mask. Orik had heard this sound many times before, and was, also, always the source. 

First impressions were off to a good start, at least. 

-

This city filled him with a familiar feeling he wished he didn't know. It was the same feeling when he and Gilgamech had approached closely to the part where their adventure would finally end. And yet he knew deep down, they weren't even close to being finished. 

He still hasn't seen _him_. 

As he readjusted his mask when another wave of anxiety hit him, Orik wondered when he would show his face. This wasn't like him at all. To let so many people do dirty work for him... But then again, the "hero" had changed so much. If he hadn't changed, he wouldn't be doing this. He remembered when Gilgamech would run into fights before the enemies could even get the chance to process it. And now, his face was no where to be scene. 

"Is he waiting to make a dramatic entrance?" Once the thought finished, he only realized he said it out loud. 

"What?" Asked Tarah in the most confused voice possible. Thayne, who absolutely would not seperate from his sibling, wore a confused expression directly next to her. 

"Galleo's bird." He lied on the spot, and of course in the worst way possible, "I haven't seen him lately." Luckily no one could tell he was currently looking away from everyone else due to feeling nervous about his horribly chosen lie. 

"He's right here." Galleo pointed to his shoulder, "Is it hard seeing underneath that thing or something?"

"No I bet it's because he's old!" Tarah exclaimed jokingly so fast that no one could process it fast enough to interrupt her. 

" _Flattering_ , thank you." 

"I don't know what you're thanking me f- wait a second." Her face went from smug to pure embarrassment, "since when are you sarcastic, furry head?" 

"There goes my feelings again." 

-

The tree was something that also made him feel sick. He didnt doubt the others felt the same. It really was taking everything inside him to not just run away from all of this and return to his once somewhat calm life and ignore the possibility of the end of the world. He didn't want to do this again, but it would be... Ok. It would be ok. They're clearly going to get it first, aren't they? And then he won't have to fight the behemoth again. 

That felt like the biggest lie he ever said, and he had only thought of it. He had been able to eventually get to know Gilgamech personally. If there was something Gilgamech may be, it was smart. Sure, he was reckless and impulsive, but still smart. 

In the end, this would be too easy of a win, wouldn't it? Or maybe his self doubt and everything else that's slowly accumulated over the years is finally at the bursting point. Either way, this thing needed to die, and now.

Though, as the tree slashed Bob into bits, he couldn't help but smile, even if it was rather dark, "Poetic justice in its most macabre form." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off I have a hc that Tarah gets scared of not being able to see ppls expressions so. Yeah. Also going on an adventure to kill the same horrible monster again is probably not fun at all.


End file.
